


No Longer Alone

by Mareel



Series: Together [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Memories, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder he wasn't interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place late in ME3, post Rannoch. It is Tali's voice and makes reference to the friendship that developed between Tali and Shepard during ME2 (see [Pilgrimage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4601853)).
> 
> Written for an 'outside in' challenge - to see your pair through the eyes of another person.
> 
> It is part of the Together series, stories from various viewpoints that take place during ME3 after John and Kaidan's dinner at Apollo's, which marks the acknowledged start of their relationship.

 

Keelah se'lai!

Look at the two of them. I don't think human armour suits are designed to link up with each other, but it doesn't keep them from trying. 

I remember the first time I saw them together when I came aboard the _Normandy SR-2_ before we attacked the Geth dreadnaught. They didn't even touch each other, but there was no need – the glances exchanged were enough to tell their story. 

I'm surprised I didn't exclaim my first reaction out loud to Shepard, but I managed – barely – to keep it to a thought. _'Keelah! No wonder you turned me down!'_

I'd been so embarrassed to have mistaken his friendship and gentle kindness for romantic interest... after he'd defended me against the treason charges. I make no apologies – I loved him. When he told me he cared deeply for me, but that he 'wasn't built that way' I pretended to understand to keep him from feeling worse than he obviously did. 

But since being back on the ship, seeing the two of them together, I wonder how I could have been so blind back on the _SR-1_. Kaidan looked at him the same way then as he does now... heart in his eyes. And Shepard? Harder to read, but sometimes I'd notice a little smile as he watched Kaidan at work. And the two of them never needed any words to communicate on the battleground. So I guess I was just naive not to realize what was happening between them. It certainly explains how alone Shepard seemed after Cerberus revived him. 

They're still standing there like that... foreheads touching through their helmets, eyes only for each other. I should look away... it's too private. But then Kaidan touches Shepard's arm lightly with his gloved hand and they part. 

For the moment.

 


End file.
